


[Коллаж] Змеи

by sihaya, WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collage, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: Она появилась из ниоткуда. Никто не знал ни кто она, ни из какой семьи. Порой она вздрагивала, когда кто-либо повышал голос. Сама - много молчала. Она была загадкой, которую только предстояло разгадать.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[Коллаж] Змеи




End file.
